Je n'aime que moi
by Cunetrude La Preuse
Summary: Se passe au cours du tome 4. Et si Maugrey Fol-Œil avait réussi à sortir de sa malle lors de son année d'enfermement, et s'il s'était croisé, que se serait-il alors passé ?


Cet OS a été écrit grâce (à cause) au (du) générateur de fanfiction slash de Dupond et Dupont.

Les consignes étaient :

-Alastor Maugrey/Alastor Maugrey _(même si j'ai pas vraiment respecté celle là... enfin vous verrez bien)_

-Vos personnages s'appellent par des petits noms troooop adorables. Lâchez-vous sur les « mon bébé », « mon lapin » et autres « mon amour ».

-L'un des personnages boit une potion qui le rend toute chose et le pousse à sauter sur l'être aimé (pour… Hé bien, le sauter, en fait).

-La Forêt Interdite. Araignée aux huit yeux lubriques, Centaures libidineux, Sombrals voyeuristes, c'est très glamour.

-Au milieu de toutes les endorphines créées par l'orgasme, l'un profite pour demander l'autre en mariage, qui accepte, bien sûr.

-Problème de temps : mettez certains verbes au présent, d'autres au passé. C'est vachement plus drôle comme ça. _(désolée pour ça, je voulais pas... T.T)_

Synopsis : Se passe au cours du tome 4. Et si Maugrey Fol-Œil avait réussi à sortir de sa malle lors de son année d'enfermement, et s'il s'était croisé, que se serait-il alors passé ? (Si si. Il se serait passé exactement ça, à la virgule près.)

Un grand merci à Chalilodimun pour sa correction ! (S'il reste des fautes, c'est elle qu'il faudra lapider XD)

Disclaimer : Je suis J.K. Rowling, l'ensemble des personnages et de l'histoire d'Harry Potter m'appartient donc. J'ai décidé de donner un nouveau visage à mon œuvre, c'est bien évidemment pour ça que j'ai choisi l'endroit idéal : la branche française du site . Oui bon d'accord. C'est pas vrai, rien à moi, tout à elle. Gnagnagna.

Avertissement : **Attention !** Cet OS contient des scènes et dialogues dont la stupidité peut facilement choquer un public jeune, sensible ou doté d'un cerveau. Et y'a aussi un ptit lemon entre deux messieurs.

* * *

Quand Maugrey ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir autour de lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait soif.

L'auror tenta péniblement de se redresser, en vain. L'endroit où il se trouvait était trop exigu pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que s'asseoir.

Il dut faire un effort colossal pour se rappeler les événements précédant son enfermement dans ce qui semblait être un genre de coffre. Il sortait tranquillement de chez lui, se rendant chez l'ophtalmo dans le but d'y faire son contrôle annuel quand il avait reçu un violent coup sur la tête. Et puis plus rien. Il se retrouvait il ne savait où, ligoté, assoiffé, dans une maudite malle et pour couronner le tout on lui avait retiré son œil !

Mais il resta calme. Il avait après tout rempli à lui seul la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban, et même si cela inspirait à quelques mauvaises langues de futiles blagues sur sa corpulence, l'exploit n'était pas des moindres.

Alors, il se cambra. Très fort. Très violemment. La collision entre sa croupe et le haut de la malle conduit à l'ouverture de cette dernière.

Alastor Maugrey peut donc se hisser hors d'elle, non sans difficulté. Il se laisse ensuite fort peu élégamment tomber à terre.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à se débattre avec ses liens, ceux-ci se défont et il peut se redresser péniblement en regardant autour de lui. Il se trouve dans une petite pièce sombre qu'il n'a jamais vue auparavant.

Voilà qui l'avance beaucoup, songe-t-il avec amertume. Il peut être n'importe où...

Sa gorge est trop desséchée pour qu'il puisse ignorer la grande fiole qui trône sur une étagère. L'auror l'ouvre et hume son contenu avec prudence, soucieux de ne pas se faire empoisonner, il est après tout en terrain inconnu.

Fraise et beurre de cacahuète. Ce dernier ingrédient le surprend autant qu'il le rassure : comment une potion saveur beurre de cacahuète peut-elle être mauvaise ? Il vide la fiole d'une traite, soupire d'extase.

Et sent une vive chaleur s'emparer de lui.

C'était plus fort que lui. Le mangemort savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Qu'il ne devrait pas aller le voir, surtout aussi souvent, pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, il avait, au fil des semaines, développé une certaine attirance pour son prisonnier.

Tout avait commencé quand il avait été chargé par le Maître de capturer l'auror et de se faire passer pour lui. Car Barty Croupton, deuxième du nom, n'était pas un amateur, oh que non. Il avait donc passé des semaines, des mois même, à suivre Fol-Œil, à observer la moindre de ses attitudes, à copier la moindre de ses démarches.

Et il en était arrivé à éprouver une sorte de fascination malsaine pour l'homme. Fascination, admiration, attirance ? A vrai dire, à cet instant là, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Le drame se produisit la première fois qu'il se déshabilla, le soir de la rentrée. Le polynectar faisant encore effet, il avait eu le loisir d'observer, tant qu'il le souhaitait, celui dont il avait volé l'apparence pour l'année à venir, tombant amoureux de ce corps, à ses yeux si désirable. Car, même si du Véritaserum ne suffirait pas à le lui faire admettre, il avait failli jouir à la simple vision de la divine courbe de sa jambe de bois.

Il sut dès ce moment là qu'il était perdu.

Oublier l'homme, si imposant et charismatique n'aurait pas été aisé en temps normal, cependant il se retrouvait forcé d'aller régulièrement le voir afin de prélever quelques uns de ses cheveux si soyeux et doux au toucher. Ses visites semi-mensuelles le laissaient chaque fois plus pantelant de désir mais elles lui fournissaient assez de fantasmes pour qu'il puisse tenir, deux nouvelles semaines. Ensuite vint la phase d'accoutumance… Ses trajets dans cette salle qui lui paraissait désormais si accueillante se rapprochent progressivement, jusqu'à devenir quasiment quotidiens.

Il soupira longuement avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvre en un grincement doucereux.

Fol-Œil n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était vivement tourné vers la source du bruit. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en voyant que c'était vivant. Peu importe qui ou même ce que c'était, il se le tapait ! C'est alors que son fantasme le plus intense mais aussi le plus inavoué se réalisa.

Alastor Maugrey, auror de son état et grand partisan de l'ordre du phénix se retrouva devant une parfaite copie de lui-même.

Ainsi, les innombrables fois où, devant le miroir, dans son plus simple appareil il s'était répété «Oh toi. Si j'pouvais, j'te violerais ! Et ce ptit cul… On mangerait dessus.» n'étaient plus de l'ordre de l'idée ? Il le pouvait, maintenant ?! Essuyant le filet bave qui coulait sensuellement le long de son menton balafré, il s'approcha de son double avec la fougue d'un prédateur.

De son côté, le faux Maugrey n'en menait pas large.

Son prisonnier était décidément d'une puissance hors-norme, grâce à quelle magie avait-il pu s'extirper de la malle ? Il n'était même pas censé s'être réveillé !

Il glapit en le voyant marcher vers lui, ignorant si le regard que lui lançait l'homme était amoureux ou assassin. Il ne perdit donc que peu de temps à admirer sa démarche pourtant gracieuse et appliqua à la lettre une technique de défense imparable contre un adversaire désarmé. Il jeta sa baguette à terre car elle l'empêchait d'avoir l'usage de ses deux mains, écarta les jambes et entrouvrit la bouche tout en remerciant mentalement Lucius Malfoy d'avoir daigné l'entraîner pendant son temps libre.

Son agresseur se jeta sur lui avec douceur et le plaqua contre le mur, pressant avec avidité son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Il sentait déjà à travers les vêtements la bosse formée par l'excitation de son amour. Amour qui poussa un miaulement béat avant d'user de toute sa volonté pour repousser l'autre. Pas que ce qu'il lui faisait lui déplaise, il en rêvait bien au contraire depuis des mois mais il voulait que leur première fois soit parfaite.

\- Attends mon lapin… tenta-t-il faiblement, étouffé par les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Attendre quoi mon roudoudou ? J'ai tellement envie de moi… J'en rêve depuis si longtemps t'as pas idée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, bel homme, tu pourras me prendre, mais pas ici… Je sais que tu vas a-do-rer _cet_ endroit, si romantique, susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Alors fais vite mon canard, j'ai la queue en feu.

Barty Croupton Jr ramassa sa baguette avec hâte et attrapa son chéri par la main. L'auror sentit la sensation de vertige caractéristique du transplanage et fut ravi de constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Hein ? Mais comment tu savais que… ?

\- Je sais bien des choses sur toi, bébé.

Et c'était vrai. Il avait remarqué l'immense amour que portait son homme à cette forêt quand il l'avait suivi. Car il y passait des heures, gambadant avec les Sombrals ou jouant au bridge en compagnie de charmants centaures, ou tout simplement à s'y promener, le regard brillant devant la splendeur des lieux.

Cette attention alla droit au cœur de l'homme qui retourna à ce qu'il avait commencé précédemment, se ruant sur son doux. Maugrey enleva un à un chacun des vêtements de Maugrey 2, sans cesser de l'embrasser avec passion. Il lui ôta son pantalon, sous lequel se trouvait un caleçon déformé par une impressionnante érection.

Le mangemort fit glisser son caleçon et l'autre put regarder avec émerveillement les 25 centimètres de plaisir qui n'attendaient que sa bouche, tout en pensant qu'il était décidément très bien membré et regrettant de n'avoir jamais eut le plaisir –et la souplesse- de se faire ce genre de gâterie. Désireux de corriger ce triste fait, Maugrey enleva son propre sous-vêtement, qui était devenu trop petit et s'agenouilla devant son amour.

Il le prit aussitôt en bouche, faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

L'autre Maugrey poussait des petits cris de plaisirs et son amant ne put s'empêcher de se toucher, son propre corps lui étant rarement apparu si désirable.

L'auror lança un sort lubrifiant avant de masturber Barty tout en le préparant avec délicatesse. Ses doigts agiles allaient et venaient tandis que le mangemort gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

N'en pouvant plus, Maugrey le pénétra d'un coup, et commença les coups de boutoir.

Contre lui, Barty criait son plaisir, incapable de se contenir. Soudain, le plaisir se fit trop fort, et l'auror se déversa en son amour. Celui-ci cria.

\- Aaaah oui, Alastorounet !

\- Alastorichou, mon lapin, c'est vraiment bon…

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la jouissance.

Quelques temps après ce qui avait été le meilleur orgasme de leur vie, Maugrey se décida enfin à lui parler.

\- Mon biquet, depuis que tu as franchis le seuil de la porte, je me pose une question. Elle me taraude, me turlupine, me rend malade, je ne mange plus, je ne respire plus, je ne dors plus la nuit !

\- Mon bichon, je n'ai franchi le seuil de la porte, comme tu dis, que depuis une demi-heure alors calme toi et dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser sur le bout du nez de son amant.

\- Eh bien, mon ange, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il s'était agenouillé et avait sorti de sa poche la somptueuse bague ornée d'une énorme améthyste qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, dans un écrin, juste au cas où.

\- Mon cœur, tu veux m'épouser ? J'adorerais mais… je ne t'ai pas tout dit… En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment toi, je ne suis qu'un vil usurpateur, articula douloureusement Barty.

Il venait de passer la plus belle après-midi de sa vie mais son bonheur touchait à sa fin, il le savait. Quand il apprendrait la vérité, son amour le repousserait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il eut la surprise de sentir un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut, l'interrompit Maugrey. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant d'être moi, ça me va parfaitement bien.

\- Mais, je suis un mangemort, j'ai tué, j'ai torturé, j'ai violé ! Et notamment certains de tes collègues d'ailleurs... Je suis tout ce qu'un homme droit et fort comme toi combat !

\- Aucune importance. On a tous droit à une seconde chance, surtout m... toi, bébé.

\- Tu le pensais donc vraiment quand tu disais vouloir m'épouser ?

\- Évidemment ma poule, sourit Maugrey.

\- Alors fuyons. Partons ensemble, tous les deux, mon amour. Où veux-tu aller ?

Comme Aragog s'était approché d'eux, il lui grattouilla le front pendant qu'il réfléchissait. L'araignée roucoula de bien-être.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la Tour Eiffel et en France, le mariage gay est légal !

\- Va pour la France mon prince, j'espère juste que les autochtones se lavent plus souvent qu'on le dit ! _En voyage !*_

Les deux amants s'enfuirent, n'entendant plus jamais parler des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et de leurs sempiternelles guerres dont personne ne connaissait la cause.

Barty se fit enlever sa marque des ténèbres au laser et devint maçon.

Maugrey lui ouvrit un petit bar qui marcha remarquablement bien. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, Barty étant très fertile, ce qui suscita par ailleurs l'admiration de leurs voisins moldus.

Ils vivent aujourd'hui encore dans leur jolie résidence sur la côte d'Azur et sont toujours parfaitement heureux.

FIN

*en français dans le texte.


End file.
